Discovery
by xMegh
Summary: She's supposed to be mature. She has to grow up. But a boy gets her priorities in order when he takes her and her friends away-- a strange boy who was staring in at her window...
1. Chapter 1

**Discovery**

by **_X8DramaQueen8X_**

Rated **PG-13** for **_later chapters_**

**Summary**: She's supposed to be mature. She has to grow up. But a boy gets her priorities in order when he takes her and her friends away-- a strange boy who was staring in at her window...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: All I own are my characters and the plot- NOTHING ELSE!!! PLEASE DON'T SUE!

* * *

**A/N**: 

Hi everybody! K, I know that this chapter is boring, but I have to put the characters and a bit of the plot idea here. Sorry- that's the way it works! Um, I guess in about a week or less I'll put up the next chapter. But **PLEASE REVIEW**, I'm litterally on my knees begging you (and it's relly hard to type without sitting down). **_Reviews are my motivation_**.

Please give me constructive criticism, **don't flame me**. Just please review- I'd really appreciate it. I know that non-members don't really review, but please do- it means the world to me.

Meggin- this is for you, sweetie! YAY! (if I screwed up anything, I did this sort of impromptu, just EMAIL ME and I'll fix it.)

Gii-chan- just email me the information I need for your character, and it'll be on the way! or review and write it in, whatever. just get it to me somehow.

Mari- I started this after you left. Some of it I came up with off the top of my head.

**Remember, please R&R.**

luv always

meg aka dramaqueen

* * *

All this has happened before and it will all happen again. But this time it happened in New Jersey. It happened on a quiet street in the small town of Maywood. That corner house- no, not that one. Do you see the blue one to the left? No, your other left. Yes, the Victorian one right there, sixty-eight Orchard Avenue. That one. That is the home of the Foster family and Peter Pan chose this particular house because there were people here who believed in him. 

There was Mr. Foster, who was a practical and a very mature man, in watching TV in the basement, his stout body stretched out on the couch, his brown eyes half-open and his black hair ruffled against a pillow. To all who knew him, it seemed he was too stressed and too overworked to remember what it was like to be a child. Even when he had read stories of Peter Pan, Wendy, and Captain Hook to his children, he still never had that tingly feeling of adolescent spirit or youth in him again. Though he had to be grateful that his children's minds were focused on literature and adventure other than be obsessed with mindless video games and such. "Kathy, are the girls upstairs? Is the cat inside? Did you turn off the porch light?"

"Yes, yes, and no, Al," replied Mrs. Foster, petite with blue eyes and brown hair sprinkled with gray, collecting rubber toys from around the pool in the backyard. She, on the other hand, believed that children should be able to live out their childhood and milk it as long as they possibly could. Even though Meghan was fourteen, she still found nothing wrong with her playing along with the baby just like she was a baby herself.

The children, however, Nick, Sarah, and Dan, being very young, believed that Peter Pan was a real person, and he became the ruler of their imaginations.

Nick, the terror of only six, had a plastic Power Rangers sword in his tiny palm and was slamming it against the identical one Dan, his elder by three years, held. Nick tried his hardest to acquire a scowl, but his cute face did not allow it. His milk chocolate eyes were nearly squinted shut as he looked at Dan, trying to appear angry, and his flaxen locks swirled as he spun around on the bureau, blocking his brother's strikes. "Your days of looting ships are over, Hook!"

"Dare to stop me, scoundrel?" Dan laughed, lowering his sword slightly so Nick could take a swing at him. Dan's blue eyes were flashing, thinking he was close to success, as he ran his right hand, cupped to assume the form of a hook, through his scarlet tresses.

Sarah, the youngest at only eighteen months, stood up in her crib, her hands on the railing, chanting, "Tick tick, snap, tick tick," imitating her favorite reptilian character. Jumping around in her crib, she caused the suspenders over her pajamas to wiggle. She was giggling softly, her sapphire eyes twinkling, and her blonde hair flowing from the breeze her brothers caused as they ran back and forth across the room.

"Take that, you villain!" Nick squealed in victory as Dan clenched Nick's sword beneath his arm to pretend to be stabbed.

Dagger, being their cat, kept her opinions to herself. Jumping into Sarah's crib, Dagger licked her black paw and drew it over the gray path on face over her nose that was shaped like a small sword, hence her name. It seemed as if a blade was running down from between her eyes to the tip of her nose, and over both her neon green orbs there was a patch of continuing gray, resembling a long and narrow hilt.

Annie, the second oldest at twelve, spun the cap back on the red nail polish bottle she had been using. "Do you both think you could just keep it down a little?" She shook her head so her auburn hair spun around, her dark blue eyes livid and a brilliant contrast to her pale cream skin.

"Why should we?" growled Nick, still parrying with his brother although he was "dead".

"Because I'm in charge," Annie replied curtly.

"Says who?" countered Dan, still flat on his back after falling backwards.

Annie looked agitated, sitting up on her bed. "When Mom and Meghan aren't around, I'm in charge, and I asked you to quiet down. Be lucky I've let you stay up this late."

"Annie…" Nick whined, pouting out his lower lip.

Annie couldn't help but grin. "Five more minutes."

Megan, her best friend who was sleeping over that night, shut the magazine she had been reading, scanning over the cover shot of Orlando Bloom, and kicked her feet back and forth to dry her pedicure. Her pajamas were scrunched from her rolling around on the mattress, revealing expanses of her golden tan limbs, and her jet-black hair was sprawled over the comforter. "You're so lucky that you have so many siblings, Annie." Then she reopened the magazine and let her dark mahogany eyes roam over a poster of Relient K.

"Yeah," Annie replied, laughing. "Lucky I survived my twelfth birthday."

"Boys, please," said Mrs. Foster as she came in, expecting to only turn out the light but now obviously had to tuck her younger children in as well.

"But Mom, it's so early," Dan whined, jumping about on his bed.

"No, it's way past your bedtime and besides, you have to get up early tomorrow morning. So come, Nick," she said, picking up her youngest son and setting him in his bed beside Dan's. Then she set Sarah down so she lay down in the crib and pulled the blanket over her.

Kathy looked to Annie. "The younger ones have to go to bed, so you can either stay here or go downstairs to the living room and watch a few movies."

Annie looked to Megan. "Here's fine," Megan replied, wriggling beneath the sheets beside Annie. "We'll stay here and whisper, Mrs. Foster."

"Thank you, girls."

As Kathy leaned over to kiss Dan goodnight, Nick sat up. "Mommy? Where's Meg?"

"She's with Mari and Kim upstairs in the library. She'll be down soon, sweetheart."

Nick and Sarah whimpered, dependent on the routine of their older sister, their keeper and their friend, kissing them and tucking them in every night, telling them at least one Peter Pan adventure before they fell asleep ere it ended. Dagger hopped beside Nick and nuzzled against him.

"But I…" he yawned, "she forgot to… about Tiger Lily and the Lost…" Dan said, falling asleep mid-sentence. Mrs. Foster smiled, looked to Nick and Sarah who had drifted into peaceful slumber as well, and turned out the light.

Meghan, the eldest, had been infatuated with the story of Peter Pan ever since she had been a little girl and had told her younger brothers of at least one of his adventures each night since before she could remember. She had always been the supreme authority on Peter Pan and knew every detail of his every adventure. But now as she reached the climax of adolescence, she found herself not wanting to grow up and lose all that.

Meghan's emerald green eyes were welling with tears as she hugged her knees to her chest. Mari leaned her head back against the bookcase so her black hair sprawled over the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Kim, who seldom showed emotion, rubbed her icy cerulean eyes to prevent tears.

Meg turned her head to the side, her curly honey hair spilling over her shoulders, not wanting to let her best friends see her cry. Kim ran her pale fingers through her burgundy hair, exaggerating her mahogany highlights, trying to distract herself from thought. Mari just rested her head on her knees. Not one of them could come to grips with the harsh reality of truth- Mari was moving across the country tomorrow. Her parents wanted her to be sent to high school in California, but whenever she protested all they said was, "Grow up."

Unable to hide it anymore, Meg just turned and wrapped one arm around Mari's neck, letting the tears pour out. Mari tried her hardest to keep a happy front on, but she could not help but let a single tear stream down her cheek. Kim leaned against Mari's back, hugging her waist.

But now was not the time for sad faces. Meg pulled away and smiled through her tears, reaching up to grab their favorite story, the book they grew up with since becoming best friends in the fourth grade.

"Remember?" Meg whispered.

Mari's chocolate eyes widened and she smiled too, fingering through their tattered paperback copy of Peter Pan. She laughed, flipping to the eighty-third page where it described Hook's predicament with the crocodile.

Meg laughed. "Imagine what it would be like to live in Neverland. We could be the first lost girls, without our parents or any adults whatsoever telling us to be mature, or, 'do this,' or, 'do that'."

Kim wiped a tear from her freckled cheek. "We could be pirates on the Jolly Roger," Kim whispered with a small smile.

"Or we could be Indian Princesses," Mari suggested. "Far away from any California they could force me to go to."

"Well that could work- that way I could get closer to Peter and see how hot he is," Meg giggled.

"Are guys all you think about?" Kim asked, slamming the book closed in front of Meg's nose.

"No," Meg protested. Then she stopped. "Well, maybe, yeah."

"You're a hopeless case, Megs," Kim commented as Meghan grabbed the book back.

Meghan's head cocked to the side, unsure if she had just been complimented or insulted. "Thank you?"

"Girls?" asked Mrs. Foster from behind the library door.

Meg didn't look up from the book. "Yeah, Mom?"

"It's getting late- you have an early day tomorrow. At least go into your room and relax, okay?"

"All right, Mrs. Foster," said Mari and Kim in unison.

"Thank you girls," she replied, ushering the three out of the room and down the stairs. They all slid beneath the sheets of the queen-sized bed and quickly fell asleep. Meg nodded off with nightmares of tomorrow and slight visions of her childhood hero, wanting him to come and make everything alright again like he always had.

None of them noticed the face of a strange teenage boy by the open window, his face lit by the sparkling ball of light perched on his shoulder.

* * *

Told you that this was the boring chapter, but if you'll stick with me I **_promise_** it'll get better. I just had to introduce the characters and all. 

See the little button down there- the review button? feed it- it's hungry! I accept reviews from members, anonymous reviews, hell I'll accept reviews from Oreo cookies, damnit!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I was gonna givethisabout a week to get as many reviews as humanly possible, but Kim wouldn't leave me alone.

Kim: (gag muffling her) put up chapter two!

Me: ALL RIGHT ALREADY! PIPE DOWN!

* * *

Just want to thank all my reviewers because you're the reason I'm doing this. 

Meggin Fallohide- Glad you like your character, there'll be more awesome stuff that I already told you about happening in chapter 3, even though I haven't written it yet. Hehe. Happy New Year to you and your family too, and better late than never on my part, eh? Have a muffin and thanks for reviewing!

Remind me- thanks so much! have a muffin and thanks for reviewing!

Diablo-angelus- thanks so much! Lol by the way, love your penname. Have a muffin and thanks for reviewing!

Kim- MY BF"F"! YOU PUNK! Lol Glad you liked it- can't wait until your character REALLY comes into play. Have a muffin and thanks for reviewing!

Lihanou- Thanks, and lol I was right for once! It was boring. Now that Peter and the boys and all the Neverland people are involved, hopefully it'll be better. Lol Can't you tell that she's my character- thinking how gorgeous the guys are? Lmao. I'll try to write that way- I'm gonna try a few different ways- this story is kind of an experiment. Have a muffin and thanks for reviewing!

* * *

I have a pretty good idea for what I'll do next chapter, just gotta write it out. 

luv always

Meg aka dramaqueen

* * *

Meg moaned as she turned over onto her back. Hearing a resounding thwack, she rubbed her eyes and opened them to see a face of a boy looking down at her, although her focus was not the best in the pitch-black dark of the room. Assuming it was a dream, she just smiled. He returned the smile, reaching down and grasping the edge of the sheet, letting it fall over her cheek. 

She felt the contact. This was real.

She sat up and he seemed to fling himself across the room. "Holy crap!"

He was silent, clinging to the ceiling by the spinning fan in almost a crab or spider-like fashion.

Although in severe shock, Meg's eyes scanned him over, adjusted to the darkness by now. He was certainly gorgeous- there was no doubt about that. He was quite tan, his bright turquoise eyes sparkling with genuine happiness, though his face looked fearful. His hair was honey brown with sun-kissed highlights and he was clad in pants made of… were those leaves? He had a leaf strap around his neck from his pants as well and a belt around his waist that held a dagger sheath on his left hip and panpipes on his right.

"Who the hell are you?" Meg asked, wanting it to sound like a demand but not succeeding- she sounded quite fearful herself.

He slowly floated down to the floor, his hands on his hips, bowing ever so slightly. He was about to reply to her before two voices stopped him.

"Meg, what's going on?" mumbled Kim, running her palms up and down her cheeks and then running her fingers through her hair.

"What are you yelling about, Megs?" Mari whined, sitting up.

"Turn on the light, Kim," Meghan ordered softly.

Kim groped for the switch and light seemed to flash to the lamp. Concurrently their eyes met the boy and they both gasped.

"I didn't mean to startle you, girl," he said, indicating Meghan, more of a statement that an actual apology.

"Who are you?" Kim whispered.

"Peter Pan."

Mari's mouth hung agape. All of them were so shocked that they would not have spoken, except that Peter looked at them curiously and made inferring motions with his hands.

"I'm Kim."

"Name's Meghan."

Mari's jaw still hung open. Kim smirked. "And this is Mari."

"What are you doing here?" Meg asked quietly.

"I came to listen to your stories," he replied honestly.

"My stories?" Meg asked, her hand against her chest.

"I listen to them all the time, outside the window. I love the stories you tell your brothers."

"But they're all about you."

"That's why I like them." Peter said with a cocky smile. "Why are there more of you?" he asked, his head tilting to one side.

"These are my two best friends. They're just sleeping over, and that one next to Annie is sleeping over too."

"Why?" he questioned casually.

"Well, because Mari is moving away tomorrow," Kim completed.

"Why?" he repeated, holding onto the metal posts at the end of Meghan and Annie's beds, swinging back and forth in the air between them.

"Because she has to grow up."

Peter's cobalt eyes widened and he backed away, a frightened and perplexed look on his face. "Grow up?" He shouted it as if the notion itself were mere ludicrous.

"She has to go to California for high school."

Annie stirred, her eyes still closed. "Meghan, shut up."

Megan moaned and turned over. "I didn't say anything."

"Not you- I meant my sister." Annie blinked her eyes open for a moment, only catching a brief glimpse of Peter.

Megan groaned her understanding and turned over again.

Annie's eyes suddenly flashed open. "Holy crap!"

Megan shot up. "What?"

Annie pointed in Peter's direction and Megan's chin fell.

Peter looked at them with interest. "Who are you?"

"A-Annie."

"I'm Megan."

"But I thought that she was Meghan," Peter said, pointing at the direction of the other three.

"I'm Megan too."

"Wait, I'm confused."

"Just call me Meg, Peter," Meghan supplied.

"Okay, Meg-Peter."

Meghan shook her head. "No, Peter, Meg."

"Peter-Meg?"

Meghan smacked her palm against her forehead. "Just Meg."

"Just Meg." Peter tilted his head to the left, confused.

"Meg."

Peter let out a frustrated sigh from between his tight lips. "Whatever."

"What are you doing here?" Annie began.

"We've been through this already, Ann," Meg said.

Peter shook his head at Mari. "You can't grow up."

Mari, whose mouth had shut by now, said, "I have to."

"No you don't. Come away with me."

Kim, Mari, Meg, Annie, and Megan said concurrently, "What?"

He hopped up on the edge of Meg's bed and sat at the trio's feet. "Fly away with me- we can go to Neverland and never return. We can go to a place where adult cares don't exist, somewhere where you will never grow up. Let's go." And with that, Peter jumped up and flew around the room, banking over Sarah's crib and doing loops over Nick and Dan's beds.

"We can't fly."

Realization seemed to hit Peter like a brick and his feet hit the floor. "Tink."

Megan looked perplexed. "What?"

But Peter didn't respond- he was searching the drawers of the bureaus frantically for something that wasn't there.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Meg asked, coming up behind him.

"Tink. I need to find Tink."

Meg understood. "Tinker Bell?"

Megan still was bewildered. "What are you two talking about?"

Meg had gone to looking in the drawers of the bureau by the window. "Tinker Bell- Peter's fairy."

Kim laughed. "But there's no such thin-"

Mari clamped her hand over Kim's mouth. Peter screamed, "Don't say that!" He slowly backed went back to his search.

Kim stared wide-eyed at Mari who had gotten up and begun to help. "Every time someone says that, a fairy somewhere falls down dead."

Kim's eyes widened all the more, not seeming to believe that some storybook fantasy could be real. "Sorry, Peter," she murmured.

Peter smiled ecstatically as he looked to the lamp Kim actually hadn't turned on. "Gotcha!" He wrestled a glittering ball of light for a moment before he captured it in his fist. Then he flew next to Kim and brought his fist close to her nose, pointing at the being in his hand.

Kim looked at it dubiously, but she clearly saw it. There was a small woman in his hand. She was blonde with a magical face and was clad in an immodest dress made of small leaves. She had glowing wings sprouting out of her back, large pointed ears, and every time a muscle in her body moved, glitter seemed to emanate from her body, but from where could not be seen.

Peter brought her closer to Kim's nose. "See? F-A-I-R-Y. FAIR-EE."

"Okay, okay, okay." Kim put her hands up in defense. Tinker Bell flew out of Peter's hand, stuck her tongue out, and shook her ass in Kim's face. "She certainly is friendly," Kim mumbled sarcastically.

Then Peter grabbed Tinker Bell back, jumped off the center of the bed, and sprinkled the dust from her body over the five of them. Mari, Meg, Megan, and Annie shut their eyes and then slowly began floating towards the ceiling.

"What now?" asked Kim.

"Happy thoughts- think happy thoughts," replied Peter as he shot over towards Meg.

Kim gritted her teeth and thought- and then it came to her. The Christmas she got her cat- shehad beenso happy she couldn't… she was already off the floor!

Peter grabbed Meghan by the shoulders. "Come away with me," he whispered against her neck.

"We don't know how to get there," she supplied.

Peter slowly turned her around and pointed out to a bright star, not removing his eyes from her. "Second to the right, and then straight on 'til morning."

Meghan flew to the floor and stood between her brothers' beds. "Can Nick and Dan come too?"

Annie giggled. "Why would you want them to?"

"So they won't rat us out," Meghan replied with a wink.

Annie needed no more encouragement. "Please, Peter, can they come?"

Peter gave a soft, assuring smile.

Tinker Bell flew to the top of the bed frame and jingled, "Silly ass."

Meghan gently shook them awake. "Dan, Nick, wake up!"

"But Mom, the fluffy pony ate the lollipops!" Dan yelled as he shot upright.

Nick rubbed his eyes, stretched, and stood on his bed. "What is it?" Then he looked up to the ceiling. "Peter!" Dan instantly followed his brother's gaze and saw the boy who conquered their stories.

"Come," Peter murmured. "We must go while dawn is still nigh."

Nick looked regretfully at Sarah's crib. "What about Sarah?"

"She is too young, Nick," Annie said quickly.

"It's too dangerous with one so little," Meghan added.

Peter then added something unexpected to the silence. "Why not?"

Meghan flew over to the crib and removed the sleeping baby. Sarah slowly awoke and looked over to Peter who flew towards her, smiling. "Tick tick tick," she growled, inserting a snap of her jaw in between.

"I like this one," Peter chuckled, ruffling the fair curls on her small head.

Meghan, loosing her balance in the air, nearly dropped her, but gripped her suspenders, which acted like a baby basket.

"Fly. Wanna fly," Sarah gurgled.

Peter ruffled her hair again. "You want to fly? Let's fly!" He grabbed Tinker Bell from over his shoulder and shook her over Sarah and the boys. The baby laughed, clapping her hands as she floated up to the ceiling.

Dan and Nick flew over their beds. "Look, Meghan! We're flying!"

Peter at once motioned for them to be silent. Annie clamped a hand over Sarah's cooing mouth and everyone save Peter, overcome with nervousness, fell to the ground.

Whispers of their mother, in the room across the hall, met their ears. "Al, did you hear that?"

Al coughed, moaning, "I'll go look."

"I'll come with you."

Peter looked at Meghan urgently. "Let's go."

Dan and Nick, needing no further encouragement, concentrated and flew out into the crisp night air. Annie smiled back at Megan and they tailed the boys. Kim looked at Mari and Meghan with a sly smile before kicking up hard from the floor and letting herself be carried by the wind. Mari looked on in awe, those amazing thoughts causing her to rise and go out the window. Peter, standing at the pane, as if ushering them out, gave Meghan a playful smile.

Meghan looked at Sarah, then back at her room, and hearing her parents advance and jiggle the doorknob caused her to fall. Peter grabbed her around the waist, helping her up, and they were off to Neverland.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
